Skits Galore!
by Badger Off
Summary: A collection of strange little Yu-Gi-Oh skits! Ideas welcomed! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so be kind!


Once again I should really be working on my Beyblade fic Confusion, but I'm not!

Kai: This isn't Beyblade?

Nope! So get out! You too Rei and Tala! (My Beyblade muses leave muttering to themselves!)

Now I get to get some Yu-Gi-Oh muses! YAY! (Yami, Yugi and Bakura appear)

Yami: What the hell are we doing here?

I'm doing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic! You guys are my muses!

Bakura: Dear Ra NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^_^U 'Fraid so!

Yugi: Well get on with it I got to meet Joey later on!

Yeah, sure you do! (Yami restrains Yugi from coming over and attempting to hurt me!)

Ryou: Well get the story started! NOW!

Where did you come from?

Ryou: Just start the damn story!

All right! ^_^U But Disclaimer first!

Ryou: Ok!

Disclaimer: If she owned it she'd be rolling in money, but she only has 50 pence because she spent her money on Beyblades and Yu-gi-oh cards!

Let's get this started!!!!!!!

*Warning* this is VERY random and not really that funny! There is a large risk to your sanity, so if you like your sanity how it is then turn away now! A bit of Tea bashing! I hate her!

*****************************************************************

Yami is sitting on his throne (A/N set in Ancient Egypt if you haven't guessed that by now!) in full Egyptian clothing.

"I'm sooooo bored!"

He hadn't had any interesting duels recently and all his friends were out, apart from Bakura and Malik, but he'd rather spend an hour with Tea (A/N I hate Tea! That's pretty obvious) than speak to them!

"Soooooo bored!"

Yami was completely unaware that Bakura and Malik were in fact right behind him. Bakura had a large butcher's knife and had a maniacal look flashing in his eyes. While Malik was holding the millennium rod and chuckling malevolently under his breathe.

Yami then turned his head round to see the two spirits quickly hide something behind their backs and try to feign innocence. This did not worry Yami in the least as both of them usually had some sort of plot to kill him up their sleeves.

"What are you to up to?" Yami asked in a bored voice. 

"Us? Why nothing my pharaoh!" Bakura answered in a very fake voice.

"Whatever tomb robber. I'm so bored I'm actually going to attempt to find out what you are doing! So, what are you doing?"

"You're bored then we have a game we were going to play. It'd be a lot more fun if you joined in!" Malik said in a stretched sweet voice.

"A… game?" Yami was of course king of games, so this was an offer he couldn't refuse. "All right what is your game called?"

"It's called "Who can kill the pharaoh first?" Bakura said in a malicious voice.

"Huh?"

Before Yami could finish processing what he had just heard Bakura and Malik had pulled out there previously hidden weapons and was being chased around the palace.

Fortunately for Yami, Yugi and the others had just got back and were standing in the main hall.

Unfortunately for Yami as he came running out of his throne room the person he had to run straight into was… Tea!!!!!!! (A/N I hate her sooooo much!) When Tea realised who had just run straight into her she squealed (A/N like a pig! I'll shut up now!) And started hugging Yami as soon as they'd both picked themselves off the floor.

"Someone get it off me!" Yami hissed.

Yugi seeing Yami's danger signs went over and pulled Tea off him.

Everyone sees Bakura and Malik running around with their weapons and they freak out!

"Bakura! What are you doing playing with knifes?" Ryou asked.

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"I'll stop when you grow up!"

"How about you? What's with the evil laughing and millennium rod?" Marik questioned.

"Umm… Nothing!"

"You're an awful liar!"

Bakura and Malik exchanged evil smirks and chorus, "We were just playing with Yami!"

*********************************************************************

OMG! That was awful!

Bakura: Yep!

Yami: Play nice tomb robber!

Bakura: Want to play torture the pharaoh?

Yami: ^_^U Umm… no thanks!

Yugi: This is really getting dragged out!

Yeah… REVIEW!!!!!!!

Ryou: Please! ^_^


End file.
